Safe and Sound
by satandowski
Summary: Di satu sisi, Boboiboy menjalani kehidupan remajanya dengan normal bersama teman-temannya. Di lain sisi, Fang percaya ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Seorang anak kecil akan menjadi kuncinya dan menguak kebenaran demi menyatukan keduanya lagi. [BBBxFANG, YAOI, I WARN U. DLDR]


**SAFE AND SOUND**  
**Author : satandowski**

**Pairing : Boboiboy/Fang (in that order)**  
**Rating : Teen**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. **  
**A/N : Oke sudah sekitar lima tahun semenjak terakhir diriku menulis fanfik hehe. Masih kagok jadi kalau kamu menemukan keanehan baik dalam ide cerita atau penggunaan kata, mohon dimaklumi. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. **

**Warning(s) : Imajinatif nyerempet Sci-Fi, AU (No Power [awal doang], Semua karakter sudah SMA, dan OOC), Human!Ochobot[awal doang], NO MPREG**

**DLDR**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Kisah ini di mulai pada suatu pagi yang begitu cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan dan bersiul dimana-mana, menggambarkan keantusiasan mereka untuk menghormati sang bola cahaya. Pohon-pohon pun tak kalah semangat menggerakkan dahan-dahannya mengikuti arah angin yang mengelus dengan maksud mendukung. Daun-daun hijau yang masih bermandikan embun bergelantungan di ranting seperti berpegangan erat agar tidak jatuh saat angin menggoda mereka. Di pagi yang damai ini, sudah banyak orang yang beraktivitas. Entah membuka toko, menyiram tanaman, memberi makan hewan peliharaan, jogging sambil mendengarkan musik, dan bahkan ada yang hanya memandang keluar jendela. Ya, setidaknya itu bisa dikatakan ia melakukan sesuatu.

Sebuah gambaran pagi yang tentram dan tenang.

Hingga sesosok lelaki yang mengenakan jaket merah dan sebuah topi bermodel dinosaurus berwarna oranye (yah, miriplah) di atas kepala memutuskan untuk menerjang sebuah jalanan tenang dengan langkah cepat bak atlet lari. Daun-daun kering yang berserakan di tepi jalan sampai berterbangan ketika lelaki remaja itu melewati mereka. Sampai beberapa kumpulan ibu yang baru saja pulang dari pasar memekik terkejut saat ia melintas.

"Sial aku telat!" Gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali matanya mengintip jam tanganya dengan harapan tak mungkin, yaitu waktu berhenti untuknya walau hanya beberapa menit saja. Sebab ia hanya punya lima menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai dan disinilah dia, masih lima kilometer jauhnya dari lokasi pembelajarannya pagi itu. Niatannya menunggu kendaraan umum tetapi kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut seakan malah bersembunyi, menambah kesialannya hari itu. Jadilah ia berlari dari rumahnya ke sekolah, lengkap dengan sandwich selai coklat di mulutnya yang ia makan selagi tunggang langgang seperti itu. Bagian kantong celana jeansnya bergetar, menyebabkan ia hampir terjatuh kaget dan berteriak sebelum ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ada di kantong celananya itu adalah telepon genggamnya. Tanpa perlu berhenti berlari (ia sungguh tak mau berhenti sepersekian detik saja karena ia telah cukup kehilangan banyak waktu untuk sampai ke sekolah) ia menarik benda kecil itu dari kantongnya dan tanpa melihat layar untuk mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya, ia mengangkatnya.

"H-ha-halo!" Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sudah susah mengatur napas dalam keadaan berlari begini, ia harus bisa mengatur lebih efisien agar dapat bisa berbicara jelas.

"Boboiboy kau dimana?! Cikgu sudah datang!" Suara Yaya terdengar begitu keras walau ia dapat memastikan volume yang ia pasang pada telepon genggamnya itu hanya sekitar 50% dari suara maksimal. Lelaki itu, Boboiboy, merasa perlu untuk menjauhkan teleponnya beberapa senti dari daun telinganya. Ia tak mau gendang telinganya pecah hanya karena mendengar suara Yaya.

"Iyalah aku tahu! Aku sedang perjalanan ke sana!" Boboiboy menjawab seraya membasuh peluh yang mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"KAU KEMANA AJA HAH JAM SEGINI BELUM SAMPAI?" Jika yang sebelumnya suara Yaya terdengar sangat keras, yang ini lebih keras seakan wanita itu mengatakannya lewat speaker masjid.

_'Aduuh'_ Ia merintih dalam hati saat merasakan gendang telinganya bergetar hebat menerima gelombang suara Yaya. Boboiboy menghela napasnya, merasakan paru-parunya mulai terasa kering dan terbakar sementara kedua kakinya telah berteriak kelelahan. Ia bisa saja bersujud dan menciumi tanah pada waktu itu juga saat pemandangan gerbang sekolah telah terlihat di depan mata. "Sudah sampai lah ini. Daah, sampai jumpa di kelas." Ia cepat-cepat mematikan telepon genggamnya, tidak berharap Yaya membalasnya lagi. Lagipula, ia masih ingin mempunyai sepasang pendengaran yang berfungsi baik.

Ketika sudah dekat, Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak sampai menimbulkan bunyi decitan karena gesekan sepatu dengan jalanan. Di depan sana, ia dapat melihat sudah ada petugas yang berjaga di depan gerbang, lengkap dengan wajah seram dan buku di kantong dada, buku untuk mencatat budak-budak selanjutnya yang berhak di hukum membersihkan lapangan sekolah karena keterlambatan masuk sekolah. Boboiboy tak dapat meresikokan tertahan penjaga '_neraka_' tersebut, mengingat kelasnya ada ulangan. Ia kemudian teringat dengan pintu di belakang sekolah yang di buat khusus oleh anak-anak nakal sekolahnya secara diam-diam. Boboiboy bukan anak nakal, justru ia adalah murid cemerlang di kelas maupun sekolahnya, tapi, huh tak apalah sekali-kali mengikuti jalur anak-anak nakal. Sekali ini saja.

Dan berhasil lah dia memasuki area sekolah tanpa ketahuan penjaga. Dengan sedikit bersembunyi mengehindari guru-guru yang lewat dan mengendap-endap melewati ruang guru, dapatlah ia sampai di depan kelasnya. Seperti kasus anak-anak telat lainnya, terdapat rasa cemas dan deg-degan saat kau berada di ambang pintu kelasmu. Butuh pengumpulan keberanian untuk dapat mendorong pintu kayu tersebut. Boboiboy butuh lima menit penuh untuk dapat akhirnya membuka pintu kelasnya. Segera, semua mata penduduk kelas tertuju padanya, bersamaan dengan guru yang tengah membagikan kertas ulangan. Sumpah ia merasa mati kutu di bawah pandangan teman-temannya. Dengan malu-malu, ia masuk, lalu menutup pintunya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

"Umm...c-cikgu..." Boboiboy memulai, menatap lantai karena malu atas keterlambatannya.

Guru itu awalnya hanya diam, sebelum kembali melanjutkan pembagian kertas ulangan. Terkejutnya ia saat guru paruh baya tersebut mengatakan dengan nada tenang. "Duduklah, Boboiboy. Ulangan akan segera dimulai."

Senyuman lega merekah di bibir Boboiboy. "Terima kasih cikgu!" Remaja itu bergegas menempati bangkunya, dan masih sempat memberi Yaya yang berada di bangku terdepan sebuah acungan jempol.

Beruntungnya hari ini ia tidak sesial yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

_Sesosok lelaki berambut ungu gelap terlihat sedang terkulai di lantai sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan semua sisi tembok terbuat dari kaca bening, seperti aquarium. Kelihatannya memang sedang tertidur lelap, tetapi kedua matanya ternyata terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna violet gelap yang kosong. Sorotan matanya tertuju pada satu titik di dinding, dimana disitu terlihat ada sosok lain. Seorang lelaki kecil berumuran lima tahun berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba kuning hitam, dengan mata biru terang seterang langit di siang hari yang cerah, memandangnya dengan penuh keingintahuan dan keheranan. Tangan mungilnya menempel di kaca, seakan ingin dapat menyentuhnya jika saja tak ada dinding bening yang memisahkan keduanya. _

_Mereka berdua saling memandang, tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sebab tak ada gunanya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Pembatas di antara mereka menjamin tak akan tembus suara sekeras apapun. _

_Lelaki itu menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur saat anak kecil tersebut akhirnya meninggalkannya._

* * *

"Eh, gimana keadaan Tok Aba? Rindu aku sama Hot Chocolate Spesial buatan beliau." Gopal bertanya dengan wajah mengandai-andai, dari mulutnya keluar air liur yang menetes. Sudah jelas yang menjadi prioritas pikirannya adalah minuman hangat tersebut, bukan keadaan Tok Aba sendiri. Boboiboy yang sedang menyeruput segelas _fruit punch _menoleh ke arahnya, melepaskan ujung sedotan dari mulutnya dengan sedikit tidak rela. "Tok Aba sudah baikan. Besok sudah bisa berjualan lagi." Jawab remaja bersurai hitam itu singkat. Ying menyeletuk, "Kau itu Gopal, pikirannya makanan terus ma." sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah teman berbadan besarnya itu.

"Kalau Tok Aba belum sembuh benar jangan kau bolehkan beliau berjualan dulu ya, Boboiboy." Yaya menimpali. Perempuan manis berkerudung itu menampakkan ekspresi khawatir. Bagaimanapun, Tok Aba baginya sudah seperti kakek sendiri. Ying dengan semangat juga mendukung saran dari Yaya. "Benar itu, Boboiboy. Tok Aba sudah tua tak seharusnya bekerja terlalu keras ma."

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar, menanggapi kekhawatiran teman-temannya dengan positif. "Iyalah." Jawabnya sebelum kembali menikmati _fruit punch-nya _yang masih setengah gelas terhabiskan.

"Eh eh Boboiboy, Yaya," Gopal memanggil, mencondongkan badannya ke depan seperti hendak memberitahu sebuah rahasia. Yang dipanggil otomatis juga mendekat. "...tadi ulangan fisikanya gimana? Kasih lah aku sedikit bocoran jawaban." Yang di dapat Gopal bukanlah jawaban, melainkan cipratan air putih dari Yaya yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. "EY, apalah kau main ciprat saja!" Protes Gopal seraya menjauh, mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan baju. "Biar setan dalam dirimu keluar, Gopal. Jangan curang seperti itu." tukas Yaya, menjelaskan maksud perbuatannya walau dengan alasan yang kurang logis dan sedikit menyindir. "Kau pikir aku kesurupan heh?" Gopal menyuarakan protesnya lagi, memberi teman bermata merah mudanya tatapan tidak terima. "Hush, setan diam." Balas Yaya menyindir, melanjutkan menciprati Gopal dengan air minumnya. Pemandangan seperti ini membuat Ying dan Boboiboy tertawa melihat kedua teman mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil yang konyol. "Terbaik lah kau Yaya." kata Boboiboy, mengacungkan jempol ke arah Yaya.

* * *

_Sesuatu menyentuhnya, menyentuh pipinya dengan sentuhan yang halus seakan takut akan menghancurkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan keburaman yang terjadi ketika kau membuka mata dari tidurmu. Cahaya ruangan sangat terang seperti biasanya, membuat lensa matanya terdesak menyempit untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Tapi terlihat jelas, di depannya, anak kecil bersurai hitam dengan pakaian perpaduan hitam dan kuning, yang segera menarik tangannya kembali saat menyadari ia telah terbangun. _

_Butuh beberapa saat untuknya, untuk mengenali anak itu. Anak itu, anak kecil yang sama, yang menatapnya dari luar ruangan pada waktu lalu. _

_Matanya terbuka semakin lebar, langsung terarah ke wajah anak itu dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut dan kebingungan pada waktu yang sama. Selama ini, yang memasuki ruangan itu hanyalah orang-orang berjas lab putih bersih dengan sarung tangan steril terpasang di tangan serta masker kehijauan yang menutupi hidung dan mulut mereka. Ia membenci mereka. Mereka selalu menyakitinya. _

_"Kau siapa?" Anak kecil itu memiliki suara kecil, tetapi nadanya begitu percaya diri dan frontal. Sorotan matanya pun tak menyiratkan kesungkanan sama sekali, tak seperti anak kecil seperti biasanya yang biasanya terlihat gugup saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua dari mereka. Ia tak menjawab, hanya terus memberi anak itu pandangan tak ramah yang berkesan 'Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!' Lagipula seharusnya ia yang bertanya begitu pada anak ini. Siapa dia?_

_Seakan anak itu dapat membaca pikirannya, anak itu menambahkan, "Ocho. Namaku Ocho." katanya, memperkenalkan diri. Untuk anak seusianya ia terdengar sangat dewasa. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan, selain tak tertarik berkenalan dengan seorang bocah random yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia juga merasa sangat terganggu dipandangi terus seperti itu. Terlebih, ia jamin, keadaannya saat ini pasti sangat terlihat menyedihkan. Meski tak ada cermin disini, ia dapat tahu seluruh inchi kulitnya menjadi lebih pucat. Entah karena sudah lama ia tak terkena sinar matahari atau pengaruh cairan-cairan kimia yang di masukkan oleh mereka ke dalam sistem tubuhnya. _

_Perkenalan anak itu disambut oleh keheningan lagi. Ia tak peduli. Matanya terasa berat. Obat bius yang di suntikkan ke aliran darahnya ternyata belum tertatasi dengan sempurna. Ia hanya ingin tidur, menuruti efek obat tersebut, melupakan segalanya yang terjadi di dunia nyata dan menerima kehidupan indahnya yang hanya terjadi di alam mimpi. _

_Ketidakpeduliannya sepertinya tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Ocho. Sebab anak itu sampai sepuluh menit kedepan masih menantinya dengan sabar, menanti jawaban apapun muncul dari mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya, seperti yang lalu, beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan setelah itu ia akan tertidur lagi._

* * *

_**'Bobiboy, cepatlah pulang. Ada seseorang yang mencarimu.'**_

Itulah pesan dari Tok Aba yang Boboiboy terima tepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda usainya pembelajaran hari itu. Membaca pesan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa yang mencarinya? Ada urusan apa dengannya?

"Boboiboy, jadi kan kita belajar bersama di rumah Yaya?" Tiba-tiba sudah ada Ying muncul di sebelahnya, bertanya dengan semangat. "He-eh, aku sudah siapkan kue-kue kering buatanku lo." Yaya ikut menyahut, dan tiba-tiba juga sudah ada di sisi sebelahnya yang lain.

"U-um, Yaya, tak usahlah, kuenya buat kamu saja lah. Saya sudah bawa makanan sendiri kok, hehe, hehe." Perempuan tomboy berkacamata itu membalas dengan gugup, diikuti tawaan canggung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh, maaf ya teman-teman, Tok Aba menyuruhku pulang cepat. Di rumah ada tamu yang mencariku." kata Boboiboy, tidak enak hati melanggar janji untuk ikut belajar bersama.

"Tamu? Tamunya bawa makanan banyak kah? Kalau iya aku ikut kamu aja lah ya Boboiboy." Gopal, yang selama ini ternyata sudah mengekor di belakangnya, menyahut. Sesekali mengirimkan pandangan panik dan cemas ke arah Yaya. Jika Yaya sudah mulai dengan kue-kue buatannya, sudah waktunya ia harus kabur secepat-cepatnya jika ia masih mau hidup panjang.

Boboiboy berhenti, menoleh ke belakang dan membuat muka ke arah Gopal sebelum menjawab serius. "Aku tak tahu Gopal. Sepertinya ini orang yang sangat penting sampai-sampai Tok Aba menyuruhku cepat pulang."

"Oh, kalo gitu kamu cepat pulanglah. Kita bisa belajar bersama lagi kapan-kapan." Yaya menjawab, menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Ia dapat mengerti keadaan Boboiboy yang harus mengundurkan diri. Mengenal Tok Aba juga, Yaya sangat yakin tamu yang dimaksud memang sangat penting.

"Baiklah. Makasih ya semuanya, maaf tidak bisa ikut belajar bersama. Daah!" Boboiboy segera meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berlari keluar area sekolah. Tok Aba menyuruhnya untuk pulang cepat, maka ia akan berusaha untuk sampai rumah secepat mungkin. Mengambil jalan pintas, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Tok, Boboiboy sudah pulang." Salamnya begitu ia membuka pintu kediaman Tok Aba yang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama berada di kota ini. Tanpa menunggu lama, Tok Aba muncul dari kamarnya. "Eh, Boboiboy, sini sini." Lelaki tua itu dengan bisik-bisik menyuruhnya untuk ke kamar juga, menggunakan gerakan tangan pula untuk menekankan maksudnya. Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahi, tapi menurut saja. Ia berjalan ke arah kakeknya, terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa Tok?" Tanyanya sambil melemparkan pandang ke dalam kamar tidurnya, bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya ada apa di dalam sana yang membuat kakeknya harus mempelankan suara sedemikian rupa. Tok Aba tak menjawab, hanya menariknya ke dalam dan menghadapkannya ke tempat tidur. Disana, terbaring seorang anak kecil, masih berusia sekitar lima tahunan, dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Pakaian hitam kuningnya kotor, terdapat sobekan-sobekan yang menghiasi baju dan celananya, cukup lebar untuk menampakkan permukaan kulit putihnya. Keadaan tubuhnya pun tak lebih baiknya dengan keadaan pakaiannya. Di wajahnya terdapat luka-luka gores, memar yang mulai membiru di bagian dahi, pipi dan dagu. Tangan dan kakinya pun juga penuh luka gores, seperti ia habis terjatuh dan terguling-guling di jalanan. Di sebelahnya, terdapat baskom berisi air hangat dan kain lap yang sudah ternoda oleh warna-warna merah. Ternyata Tok Aba telah membersihkan luka-lukanya. Boboiboy mengerjap, mendekati anak itu dan memperhatikannya lebih dekat. Ia tak mengenalinya. Tapi, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan mengenali anak itu. Seakan anak itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Boboiboy menoleh ke Tok Aba, mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Tapi dari caranya memandang, sudah terlihat jelas ia sama kebingungannya dengan kakeknya. Tok Aba menghela napas, mendekati anak itu juga lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan rentanya mengambil kain lap, mencelupkannya ke air lalu membersihkan luka-luka yang belum ia bersihkan tadi.

"Dia tadi menggedor-gedor pintu. Begitu Atok buka, ia mempertanyakan kau, Boboiboy." Jelas Tok Aba, berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Dia tadi menanyakan papanya. Atok kira dia anak yang tersesat, tapi saat atok tanya siapa papanya, namamu lah yang keluar dari mulutnya." Tok Abah merendam kain lap itu ke baskom, membiarkan darah yang terserap bisa terurai di air, sebelum menatap cucunya dengan pandangan serius sekaligus kecewa. "Atok sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanmu untuk tidak tergoda ke dunia 'bebas'. Namun nampaknya, kau terjerumus juga.."

Boboiboy semakin menganga, kali ini lebih terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang di ambil oleh kakeknya. "T-tapi tok, a-aku-"

Tok Aba menggeleng pelan, memejamkan mata. "Tok Aba tak berhasil mendidikmu dengan benar, Boboiboy.."

"Tok, aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku tidak tahu anak ini!" sergah Boboiboy. Mata coklatnya menyimpan banyak emosi yang ia tahan. Ia ingin marah, tapi juga merasa tersinggung, dan kebingungan.

Tok Aba kembali menatap cucunya, masih dengan tatapan kecewa, tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan helaan napas lagi secara dramatis. "Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun saja." ujarnya seraya beranjak, membawa baskom tersebut. "Sementara kau temani dia dulu." pesannya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar tidur Boboiboy, meninggalkan cucu semata wayangnya hanya berdua dengan anak kecil asing itu.

Sebelum Tok Aba keluar sepenuhnya dari kamarnya, pria tua itu berbalik dan berkata kepada Boboiboy, "Atok cuma bercanda lah. Hehehe." Boboiboy membuat muka membatin. "Ish, Atok dalam keadaan begini masih saja bisa bercanda." Tok Aba hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kalimat cucunya lalu berbalik lagi.

Boboiboy menatap punggung kakeknya, hingga kakeknya keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke anak kecil tersebut, mempelajari tiap jengkal wajahnya. Jika anak itu mencarinya, berarti secara tidak langsung anak itu pasti tahu dia. Tapi mengapa ia sendiri tak mengenali anak itu? Dan kenapa anak itu, seperti dikatakan Tok Aba, menyebutnya Papa?

Remaja bersurai gelap itu terlamun, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan mengenai anak ini, ketika suara lemah dan kecil membuyarkannya dari alam pikirannya.

".._P-papa_..."

'_hhuh?' _Mata coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru paling cerah dan terang yang pernah ia lihat. Boboiboy tak berkedip. Anak itu berkaca-kaca matanya, memandangnya dengan haru seakan mereka adalah sepasang anggota keluarga yang sudah lama terpisahkan.  
"P-papa..." Anak itu berbisik lagi memanggilnya, tersenyum sedih seraya tangan mungilnya terangkat pelan, ingin menggapai Boboiboy. Nadanya putus asa, mengharapkan balasan kalimat dari lelaki yang ia panggil _'papa' _itu. Namun Boboiboy terlalu shock untuk menjawabnya.

"_Papa_... a-ayo selamatkan..._mama_" Liirihnya. Air mata mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Dan di saat itu pula, anak itu kembali tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya yang tadi terangkat terhempas lemah di atas kasur.

Beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer kamarnya. Mata Boboiboy terbuka lebar, masih terpaku pada anak kecil itu dengan beribu tanda tanya.

"H-hah..." Itu saja yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

_Waktu selanjutnya ia terbangun, anak itu sudah ada di depannya lagi. Terduduk manis menunggu ia siuman. Sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Anak itu hanya duduk memperhatikannya, tak lagi mengajaknya berbicara. Karena Ocho tahu, laki-laki yang ia perhatikan ini tak akan membalas pertanyaan apapun yang ia lontarkan. 'Ini semakin menyeramkan saja.' _

_"Fang." Katanya tiba-tiba. Memutuskan untuk menjawab satu-satunya pertanyaan yang pernah ditanyakan anak itu. Berharap juga, anak itu dapat pergi meninggalkannya sendirian setelah mendapat jawaban yang ia mau._

_Mata biru Ocho melebar. Anak itu tak dapat lebih bahagia mendapati akhirnya laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu menjawab pertanyaannya dari hari-hari lalu. "..Fang..." Ulangnya, mencicipi nama itu di ujung lidahnya. Untuk pertama kali, Ocho menampakkan senyuman di wajah datarnya._

_Bukannya pergi dari tempat itu, anak itu seakan semakin memandangnya dengan keingintahuan. Dengan gusar, ia berkata, "Kau tak seharusnya disini.." Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia katakan semenjak anak bernama Ocho ini mengajaknya berbicara. Fang sangat serius tentang itu juga. Apa yang akan terjadi jika 'mereka' datang kembali dan menemukan ternyata di ruangan ini ia tak sendirian? Dan dirinya masih belum bisa berhenti bertanya siapa Ocho ini. Jangan harap ia akan mempertanyakan itu terang-terangan pada anak itu. Ia sempat memiliki pikiran Ocho adalah 'sepertinya'. Tapi jika memang 'sepertinya', tak mungkin 'mereka' membiarkan anak itu berkeliaran dan memasuki ruangan lain sesukanya._

_Meski ia bukanlah pribadi yang memiliki jiwa kepedulian tinggi, namun entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa protektif dengan anak itu. Aneh sekali, padahal kemarin-kemarin ia hanya memandang Ocho sebagai bocah random yang tak ada kerjaan memperhatikannya terus. Tetapi setelah ia akhirnya bertukar kalimat, seakan ada sesuatu yang abstrak yang merasuki jiwanya, yang membuatnya mendadak memandang Ocho sebagai seseorang yang harus ia lindungi. Mungkin Tuhan memberinya Ocho sebagai kesempatan kedua, kesempatan untuk dirinya mencoba melindungi sesuatu yang begitu berharga untuknya. _

_Sebab pada kali pertama, ia telah gagal melindungi mereka. _

_Ia gagal melindungi tak hanya satu, empat orang yang telah ia anggap teman. Teman paling dekat yang ia punya, yang berjiwa tulus menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. _

_Ia-Fang, cepat-cepat menghentikan otaknya yang hendak mengulang memori-memori indah bersama teman-temannya itu. Sudah cukup menyakitkan ia menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa disini. _

_"Fang," Tangan mungil Ocho menggenggam tangannya yang pucat dan dingin. Bisa dikatakan ia trauma dengan sentuhan, sehingga genggaman Ocho pada tangannya membuat ia panik sesaat. Fang mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia aman. Ia aman, hanya berdua dengan Ocho disini. Dari balik poninya, ia memandang Ocho, menanggapi panggilannya. "bertahan ya." bisik anak bersurai hitam itu. _

_Fang tak menjawab, hanya menghela napas pelan sembari menutup matanya yang mulai terasa berat kembali. Tentu, tentu dia akan bertahan. Sebab mana mungkin 'mereka' akan membiarkan dirinya membunuh dirinya sendiri. Suatu hukuman yang ia pikir sangat pantas untuk dirinya. _

_Ketika Ocho melepaskan genggamna tangannya, Fang sudah tertidur lagi._

* * *

A/N : Mungkin belum jelas ya? Semua akan lebih jelas pada chapter selanjutnya ^^ Emang sedikit membingungkan ya (dasar kamu author payah)

And by the way, hehe cerita bentar deh. Aku jatuh cinta sama fandom ini OMG. Gara-gara keponakanku nih. Awalnya mana suka aku animasi malay seperti itu, tapi aku terpaksa suka biar pas keponakanku yg masih kecil ada teman ngomongin kayak beginian. Jadilah aku sering nonton bareng dia. Eh lah kok jatuh cinta beneran :)) Dan awalnya aku suka FangxBoboiboy, eh tapi pas ngecek ffn dan di sini ada section Boboiboy, aku kaget plus excited. Aku baca semuanya, dan sebagian besar ceritanya BoboiboyxFang. Daaan, OMG UKE!FANG IS CUTE ;;'D I'm falling in love with this pairing.

Dan...ehehehe, berteman di twitter yuk. ^^ Tersiksa aku memendam jiwa fangirlku ini sebab tak ada kawan untuk membicarakannya.

Akhir kata, aku tidak tahu ini cerita layak dibaca atau enggak, yg penting jariku gatel pengen ngetik dan pengen nambah populasi BBBxFang di sini ;'D , so, untuk siapapun yg baca dan yang mau review, makasih. Terutama kalau aku membuat kesalahan, beritahu aku. Aku baru kemarin mendalami fandom ini. ;')


End file.
